livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Tor (Seven)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Ranger Level: 1 Experience: 0000/1300 Alignment: Neutral Languages: Common and Jir'shae Deity: Jiragan Pantheist First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities STR: 18 +4 (10 pts, +2 Racial) DEX: 14 +2 ( 5 pts) CON: 12 +1 ( 2 pts) INT: 10 +0 ( 0 pts) WIS: 14 +2 ( 5 pts) CHA: 8 -1 (-2 pts) Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 13 = + CON (2) + FC (1) (Ranger) AC: 16 = + DEX (2) + Hide Armor (4) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (2) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Armor (4) INIT: + 2 = (2) BAB: + 1 = (1) CMB: + 5 = (1) + STR (4) CMD: 17 = + BAB (1) + STR (4) + DEX (2) Fortitude: + 3 = (2) + CON (1) Reflex: + 4 = (2) + DEX (2) Will: + 3 = (0) + WIS (2) + Indomitable Faith (1) Speed: 20'/30' Damage Reduction: None Spell Resistance: None Spell Failure: N/A Weapon Statistics Greatsword: Attack: +5 = (1) + Strength (4) Damage: 2d6+6, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: PA +4, (2d6+8) Longbow: Attack: +3 = (1) + Dexterity (2) Damage: 1d8+0, Crit: 20/x3, Range: 100', Special: None Dagger: Attack: +5 = (1) + Strength (4) Damage: 1d1+4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: None Dagger: Attack: +3 = (1) + Dexterity (2) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 10', Special: None Racial Features Human: +2 (Strength) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Ranger (+1 HP taken once) Bonus Feat: Gain an additional feat at 1st level. Skilled: Gain an additional skill point at 1st and each additional level. Class Features Ranger Armor/Weapons: All simple and martial weapons and with light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Favored Enemy: 1st: Humanoid (Human) +2 Track: +1/2 level added to Survival checks to track. Wild Empathy: Change initial attitude of animals. Feats Power Attack (HB): Trade attack bonus for damage bonus. Cleave (1st): Gain an attack against adjacent enemy if first attack hits. -2 to AC until the end of your next turn. Traits Indomitable Faith (Faith): +1 on Will saves. Highlander (Regional): +1 on Stealth checks, +2 in mountain and rocky areas. Skills Skill Points: 7 = (6) + INT (0)/Level 1; FC (0), Skilled (1) (Ranger) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 0 1 0 2 -3 +0 Appraise 0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb 1 0 0 4 -3 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Fly -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Handle Animal -1 0 0 -1 +0 Heal 2 0 0 2 +0 Intimidate -1 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 1 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 4 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 4 1 3 0 +0 Perception 6 1 3 2 +0 Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Profession (Sailor) 6 1 3 2 +0 Ride -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Sense Motive 2 0 0 2 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 4 1 3 2 -3 +1* Survival 6 1 3 2 +0 Swim 1 0 0 4 -3 +0 *Highlander: +2 if in rocky or mountain terrain. Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- lb Hide Armor 15 gp 25 lb Greatsword (Melee) 50 gp 12 lb Dagger (Melee/Ranged) 2 gp 1 lb Longbow (Ranged) 75 gp 3 lb Arrows (20) 1 gp 3 lb Belt Pouch 1 gp .5 lb Flint and Steel 1 gp 0 lb Trail Rations (3) 1.5 gp 3 lb Totals: 146.5 gp 47.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Light Encumbrance Consumed or Destroyed Items (none so far) 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: 150 gp GP: 3 (earnings from first adventure): 0 SP: 5 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -147.5 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: Consumed or Destroyed: -0 0000 Stored at home(none yet): -0 Coinage: 3.5 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 23 Height: 6'1" Weight: 205 Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Tanned Appearance: To say Tor is dirty would be a huge understatement, since he nevers baths and marks his body with the blood of his kills. He keeps his face cleanly shaven with the traditional mohawk of his clan. His armor is covered in battle scars and blood, some his but mostly others. Demeanor: Tor keeps to himself mostly and is slow to anger. He enjoys his food, ale, and woman in amounts that would kill lesser men. Background The last year and a half of Tor's life has brought him from the unforgiving landscapes of the Jirago continent to the strange lands known as the Landadel Baronies. A land of dirty, but intoxicating, brown water, food he dosen't have to hunt for first, and soap. A thing that dosen't taste very good and has no use as far as he can tell. On his last hunting trip, Tor was ambushed by several members of a rival clan and was soundly defeated by the overwhelming numbers. Later he awoke on a sailing vessel a few miles off the coast of Jirago still healing from his injuries. A service provided by a druid aboard the vessel, one that spoke his language. To show his appreciation he vowed to work on the vessel for one years time, after which he would return home. But he didn't return home after his oath was fulfilled, instead he remained on the mainland taking whatever work he could find. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (25 Sep 2012) (Systole, Judge) level 1 *Approval (3 Oct 2012) (Satin Knights, Judge) level 1 Category:Approved Characters